


Akai Ito ohmiya

by ArashiFantasyBox



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 16:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArashiFantasyBox/pseuds/ArashiFantasyBox
Summary: No se que decir! comenzo una nueva aventura *0*EN FIN... DOZO!!!!!!!!!!Matsujang





	Akai Ito ohmiya

**Author's Note:**

> https://crossing-arashi.forumcommunity.net

_\- Recientemente se ha escuchado hablar mucho de los principes y sus grandes y glamourosas bodas como lo ha hecho el Principe Carlos y ahora la Princesa Diana.. que de seguro su hijo.. como era su nombre?.. a si William lo hara cuando sea un hombre.. tal vez siga las costumbres del padre... Haciendo que las chicas que no son de la corte mejor conocidas como plebeya se casen con alguien de la realeza, al estilo cenicienta.. por favor la familia de esa chica en realidad si era de la corte.. su pabre tenia el titulo de Baron.. que a ella la pusieran de sirvienta a su muerte es una historia diferente... para pobres yo! que ya perdi las esperanzas de siquiera encontrarme un caballerango con quien compartir la vida mmm se nota que el hambre me esta haciendo desvariar..._  
  
Aquel chico dio un gran suspiro dejandose caer en su futon viendo fijamente el techo de su casa y abrazando el diario viejo que leia hacia unos momentos; se quedo dormido con aquella idea loca de los Reyes y Reinas abrazandose a su viejo cobertor cuando el frio aire de la madrugada se colaba por las rendijas de las maderas que formaban las paredes; aun asi se quedo profunda y pacificamente dormido sin siquiera pensar al dia siguiente pasaria algo que cambiaria su vida...

 

N. Ya me voy! -grito con energia, saliendo de casa, corriendo a la avenida y marchando por esta sonriente- waa~ esta es -se dijo emocionado viendo entre rejas un enorme edificio de la Universidad- pronto.. pronto sera! -asintio convencido caminando otros paso entro la puerta principal abierta, decidio entrar viendo con curiosidad el enorme jardin- es un buen lugar para estudiar -apreto las correa de su mochila-  
  
x. Mira es un hobbit! -comenzaron a reirse tres chicos-  
x. Estas lejos de hobbitlandia enano! -grito otro haciendo que Nino le viera mal-  
N. (Es Hobbiton imbecil).. -penso para si molesto pero no queria meterse en problemas asi que mejor se dirigio a la salida, pero estos se cruzaron en su camino-  
x. Con orejas tan pequeñas no alcanza a oir bien.. -siguieron soltando comentarios mal intensionados-  
N. Quitate de mi camino! -le exigio queriendo pasar entre ellos pero entonces fue empujado hacia atras y despues al suelo con otro empujon- Imbeciles! -grito molesto queriendo enfrentar a sus agresores pero al superarle en numero comenzaron a someterlo, gritandoles fuerte logrando que se escuchara en los lugares cercanos-  
  
O. Que podra ser eso?.. -se pregunto para si levantandose de la fuente donde se encontraba sentando, marchando a la entrada principal visualizo a tres estudiantes atosigando a un chico, suspiro con fastidio yendo mas rapido vio que uno de ellos le iba a tirar una patada al chico en el suelo pero antes de que sucediera le lanzo una piedra en la cabeza-  
x. Que te pasa a ti! -comenzaron a gritarle, siendo aprovechada la distraccion por Nino quien fue a ponerse a salvo detras del enrejado ya en la calle-  
O. Dejen de molestar a los visitantes, que imagen cren que estan dando de la Institucion? -hablo fuerte mientras se acercaba, siendo escuchado aun por Nino quien asintio molesto dandole la razon- pidalen disculpas! -ordeno señalando al chico de afuera, quien se puso nervioso-  
x. Quien te crees para darnos ordenes?  
x. Se me hace conocido.. -murmuro uno mirandole la pinta-  
x. Si tu y que ejercito? -comenzaron a reir en tono de burla-  
O. Yo solo.. -les miro desafiantes, entonces aquellos tres se le fueron encima-  
  
N. Cuidado! -grito a sustado viendo como lo azotaban contra un arbol, asonbrandose por no ver un gesto de dolor sino sonrio de lado- no se intimido..  
  
O. Va a disculparse?.. -volvio a preguntar calmado-  
x. Callate! -levanto un puño este, queriendo golpearlo pero este fue estrellado en el tronco ya que el otro chico se habia quitado-  
x. Ah! ya se quien es! -lo señalo casi asustado-  
x. De que hablas vamos a darle! -le regaño el otro queriendose hechar encima pero no pudo ya que fue golpeado por un bokken-  
x. Ohno Satoshi.. aah.. -recibio un latigueo del arma en una pierna-  
O. Ahora que ya saben quien soy se disculparan?.. porque ahora que recuerdo te vi la semana pasada molestando tambien a los de primer año.. -le miro serio, guardando la 'espada' en la vaina-  
x. Obligame!  
O. No tengo problema con ello -lo golpeo con la punta del arma dejandolo sin aire-  
  
N. Suge~ -sonrio emocionado Kazunari viendo a sus tres anteriores atacantes en el piso, pero antes de atreverse a acercarse a su 'salvador' se escucho un grito de una mujer haciendo que se asustara y corriera a su a su escuela, suspiro cansado dejandose caer en su puputre- se habra metido en problemas?.. -penso detenidamente recordando esa cara infantil en ese chico pero tambien su expresion seria- no parecia que fuera tan.. habil.. -sonrio para sin darse cuenta de su sonrojo-  
  
  
Toda la tarde Kazunari se la paso pensando en aquel chico, que si era muy bajito, que tenia la cara chistosa, pelo largo, un aura rara.. entre otras cosas pero siempre llegaba a la misma idea aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, ese momento parecio que llego un principe en su caballo blanco y le habia salvado de unos malechores, durmiendo esa noche despues de tanto pensar en aquel desconocido hasta logro soñar con el aunque en la mañana siguiente de tan apurado que salio de la casa no recordo nada. Pasando por el mismo lugar de la Universidad, sintio un poco de escalofrio y coraje asi que apreto el paso queriendo pasar rapido por la entrada pero entonces escucho una voz que le hizo parar en seco.  
  
O. Hoy no piensas visitarnos?..  
N. Eh? -volteo rapidamente al enrejado viendo a 'su salvador' recargado en esta pero del otro lado- ah.. eh.. no.. -bajo la mirada apenado-  
O. mmm es una pena que te dejes intimidar por unos cabezas huecas.. -comenzo a caminar hacia adentro-  
N. Yo no soy ningun cobarde! -le grito molesto viendo como se alejaba- Baka! -le grito cuando no recibio respuesta continuando su camino-  
  
Esa fue la ultima vez que vio aquel chico de aquella Universidad y con el tiempo tambien se olvido de aquel incidente continuando su vida lo mas normal que pudo, esforzandose por ser el mejor en sus clases y obtener asi la beca que lo llevaria entrar a ese colegio. Fueron duros meses pero finalmente lo logro; tanto sus padres como sus hermanos se sentian orgulloso de él. Aquel primer dia fue como un sueño, al entrar de nuevo por aquel enrejado recordo un poco la primera vez que estuvo ahi, pero era diferente, en ese momento se sentia un intruso y ahora se sentia como en casa; no permitiria que nadie lo menospresiara; estaba ahi por talento y estudio mientras que la mayoria estaba ahi por el dinero de sus padres.  
  
Despues de admirar el edificio de Quimica entro ahi registrandose para el primer año, saliendo de ahi satisfecho decidiendo pasear por los alrededores viendo los stands de los clubs tanto sociales como deportivos, siendo acosado de inmediato por varios para que se unieran.  
  
N. No sabia que aqui tambien hubiera de eso.. -comenzo a esquivarlos a todos- basquet, base, pintura, danza, host, soccer.. chotto.. host?! -volteo de nuevo hacia ahi riendo un poco al ver unos chicos un poco locos pero apuestos repartiendo no bolantes si no tarjetas de presentacion- que tonto.. -giro para seguir su camino pero en el momento que lo hizo choco con alguien, retrocediendo un paso por el impacto- ittee.. -se sobo la nariz-  
O. Lo siento..  
N. No.. fui yo que iba distraido.. -nego ante la disculpa de la otra persona volteandola a verle- tu?.. -abrio los ojos sorprendido reconociendo de inmediato el chico ante él, que aun cuando ya tenia el cabello corto y sonrisa un tanto gentil le reconocio-  
O. Bueno no importa.. te gustaria inscribirte -le extendio un papel-  
N. Kendo?.. -frunsio el seño- bueno.. -tomo el papel- la verdad es que no lo creo?..  
O. Porque no?  
N. Que no me ves?.. soy pequeño y del..  
O. Nadie te a dicho que el tamaño no importa? -ladeo la cabeza interrumpiendole- aqui lo que vale es la habilidad -puso su mano en la espalda de Nino empujandolo para ir a su stand-  
N. No lo creo.. -nego aun caminando-  
O. Veras que si.. mi nombre es Satoshi y yo me encargare de que aprendas todo..  
*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*  
  
N. Me pregunto como es que lo acepte?.. -miro preocupado una hoja de inscripcion en su mano tirandose despues en su futon- lo peor de todo es que ni me reconocio! -hizo puchero levantandose rapidamente se miro al espejo- que tanto pude haber cambiado.. -se toco el rostro con una expresion infantil en el-  
x. Sigues siendo el mismo desde que eras pequeño -nego su mama casi en burla poniendo unos platos en la mesa-  
N. No te burles madre.. -se sento a la mesa viendo el platillo- carne?..  
x. Celebramos que entraste a esa escuela -sonrio feliz dandole un plato de ramen caliente a su hijo-  
N. No es para tanto... itadakimasu.. -dijo en bajito comenzando a cenar mientras pensaba aun en la tonteria que habia hecho-  
x. Ya hiciste nuevos amigos? -pregunto de repente llamando la atencion de Nino-  
N. Eh?.. vamos si solo fueron las inscripciones al curso -trato de explicar pero de nuevo vino a su mente aquel chico- (capitan del equipo.. Ohno Satoshi..) -dio un largo suspiro causandole curiosidad a su madre-  
  
Una semana entera paso Kazunari se sentia emocionado de comenzar la carrera que le gustaba y por lo menos las primeras clases no eran dificiles ademas de que sus compañeros empezaron a notar que era muy inteligente pero no del tipo nerd si no mas bien parecia un sinverguenza hecho y derecho, comenzando a hablarle por conveniencia, algo que a él no le importaba, podria hablarles sin ningun problema pero nunca serian verdaderos amigos; algo bueno para una persona que se consideraba a si mismo solitaria... Sin embargo, aquel viernes por la tarde al salir del clases vio que en una jardinera le esperaban.  
  
O. No pensaras que me olvide de ti, vamos tendremos practica.. -le sonrio entonces poniendolo nervioso-  
N. Aun no se ha dado por vencido? a mi no me interesa y reconozco que no tengo el talento que se necesita para eso! -le reclamaba yendo detras de el-  
O. Sabes Ninomiya kun debes de aprender a defenderte que aunque ya no sea una escuela con chicos insolentes y agresivos no esta demas..  
N. No entiendo, asi que sera mejor que me vaya antes de que esto se vuelva un verdadero problema -apreto las correas de su mochila de la misma forma que lo hacia cuando se sentian ansioso-  
O. Esta bien.. no te obligare -abrio la puerta del gimnasio- pero recuerda algo antes.. yo no estare siempre cerca para ayudarte cuando lo necesites.. -concluyo cerrando la puerta tras de si, sin siquiera voltear a ver a Kazunari quien se quedo impresionado-  
N. Que fue eso?.. quiere decir que si me recordo? -una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en su boca asi que sin pensarlo entro a aquel lugar donde vio a varios chicos cambiandose el uniforme para practicar aquella disciplina- Oii Oii entonces si sabes quiens soy?.. -se señalo a si mismo-  
O. Ninomiya Kazunari -sonrio mas abiertamente despeinando los cabellos de este- que preguntas.. -comenzo a reir mas sacando una mala mirada en el otro chico-  
N. No! a eso no me.. -callo al recibir un uniforme de Ohno-  
O. Se nos hace tarde.. -le dijo ya serio, tomando sus cosas y terminando de ajustarse las ropas-  
N. Esto no esta nada bien.. -vio la ropa suspirando comenzo a cambiarse-  
  
Sin siquiera imaginarse que resistiria tanto, Nino habia practicado el kendo por mas de un mes, de alguna forma le gusto estar ahi entrenar con sus compañeros que ellos si iban bastante enserio pero no por eso lo trataban mal y si alguien se queria pasar de listo Ohno estaba para poner paz pero no era que se sintiera tan especial por ser defendido ya que eso solia hacer con otros chicos menores y el como ya habia aprendido ciertas cosas podia defenderse practicamente solo; y la verdad siendo sinceros la razon por la que seguia ahi era por ver a Satoshi que aun cuando no hablaran mucho le gustaba estar cerca...  
  
N. Oh.. Ohno kun.. -fue corriendo tras el cuando terminaron- espero que les vaya bien en el torneo de mañana.. -dijo en tono de desinteres caminando a su lado tratando de parecer "cool"-  
O. A caso tu no iras? -pregunto sin despegar su vista del camino-  
N. No.. tengo una practica.. -suspiro un poco-  
O. Vas a volverte uno de esos ratones de laboratorio -rio un poco-  
N. No soy un raton! estudio quimica de alimentos.. -dijo seguro de si-  
O. Eso existe? -le miro curioso haciendo que Kazu achicara los ojos- no te enojes -trato de despeinarlo pero Nino se quito-  
N. No soy un chachorro! ademas tu que? seguro que tu carrera es la mas comun..  
O. La mas comun de todas.. administracion.. -volteo a verlo no muy animado-  
N. Tranquilo no te emociones tanto por contarme -rio traviezo dando palmaditas en su espalda, pero entonces vio como Ohno sonreia con melancolia y el siguiente comentario lo dejo absorto-  
O. Envidio a las personas como tu.. -continuo su camino a paso lento-  
N. Oii.. como personas como yo?, pobres? te burlas de mi?! -se le cruzo enfrente mirandole con molestia-  
O. Tranquilo.. no me refiero a tu status si no a tu libertad.. esa manera que tienes de vivir que tienes tan optimista.. -desvio su mirada, dandose cuenta que se estacionaba un auto lujoso- bueno se acabo la charla.. nos vemos mañana y ojala puedas venir eres parte del equipo no?.. -le guiño un ojo dejando a Nino pensativo-  
N. Ahora que recuerdo.. no se nada de él.. -suspiro tomando el camino contrario mientras hacia memoria, todo lo que conocia de su superior era la forma amable que trataba a las personas que le rodeaban, respetuoso, habil pero sobre todo callado, hasta ahora se habia dado cuenta que no hablaba con nadie mas que para lo puro necesario- rodeado por tantos y al final solo?.. como yo?.. -se pregunto para si curioso-  
  
El dia siguiente asistio a clases con normalidad terminando la practica temprano miro su reloj asi que decidio marchar al lugar donde se llevaria acabo el torneo viendo a mucha gente ahi, pensando en que quizas no podria entrar ya que no tenia ademas el suficiente dinero para pagar una entranda, cuando de repente fue jalado por uno de sus compañeros del club; llevandolo por la parte de atras directo a los vestidores.  
  
x. Por un minuto pense que no vendrias.. -llegaron hasta la arena viendo que terminaban unos combatientes-  
N. De que hablas? como sabes que vendria?.. -le miro extrañado y soltandose finalmente-  
x. Ohno sempai me mando por ti, dijo que no tardarias.. no podias perderte su combate! -señalo hacia el centro del lugar viendo que ya se habia acomodado dos personas, escuchando por el altavoz al presentador que anunciaba a Ohno como uno de los peleadores-  
N. Que arrogante.. -sonrio de lado poniendo atención a la pelea, dejandose llevar por ambiente formado, gritandole a Satoshi, animandolo, saltando efusivo cuando vio que le dieron el gane-  
x. Ese es nuestro sempai!! yey!!! -corrieron todos a felicitarlo quedandose Kazunari un poco atras cuando vio que Ohno se hizo espacio entre todos-  
N. Omedetou Capitan! -le guiño haciendo a Satoshi sonreir-  
O. Me trajiste mucha suerte.. -le abrazo sorpresivamente dejando congelado a Nino por un segundo-  
N. Entonces estas en deuda conmigo.. pagame!.. -le dijo eso ultimo al oido con cierto orgullo-  
O. Trato hecho.. -se separon yendo a las bañeras mientras Kazu salio a unas jardineras a esperarlo-  
N. Me lleno de sus sudor aigh.. -se limpio un poco la cara con la manga de su sueter haciendo mala cara pero nervioso de recordar ese fuerte abrazo-  
  
Ese dia Ninomiya estaba decidido a conocer mas de aquel "misterioso" Ohno, asi que en cuando salieron a comer comenzo a bombardearle con preguntas, tratando de no sonar obvio, encubriendolo con comentario a cerca de el; viendo que Ohno respondia sin mayor problemas, como si no notara el objetivo de Kazunari; pero en realidad lo sabia perfectamente. Ya se hacia de noche cuando salieron de aquel restaurant, Satoshi estaba un poco mareado ya que habia pedido sake.  
  
N. Oee Ohno! -comenzo a seguirle, maneatandose con su mochila y la de Satoshi- espera a donde vas?  
O. Mitte.. vamos por tequila.. -camino tambaleante a una licoreria-  
N. Estas loco? somos menores! no te van a vender.. -le seguia, mirandole con preocupacion; al llegar ahi vio que Ohno ya tenia en la mano una botella de tequila- como hiciste eso?  
O. El dinero lo puede todo.. -siguio caminando sin rumbo, abriendo la botella y comenzando a beber-  
N. Me viste cara de cargador?.. Oee hazme caso! deja de tomar!! -le gritaba molesto de estarlo cuidando, pero aun asi no le gustaba el cambio de humor que habia tenido-  
O. Aqui.. aqui.. -fue a un pequeño parte recostandose en el cesped-  
N. Estas loco? como te acuestas aqui en plena noche?! -reclamo dejandose caer a un lado, cansado por cargar las cosas- deja de..-callo al ver la botella frente a el-  
O. Bebela tu entonces.. -la movio un poco-  
N. De ninguna manera..  
O. Entonces la bebere toda.. -la acerco a su boca a punto de darle un buen trago cuando Nino se la arrebato tomandola el, haciendole sonreir-  
N. Ahh! quema!.. -hizo gestos sintiendo como el alcohol pasaba por su garganta-  
O. Pronto te acostumbraras.. -volteo a ver al cielo-  
N. No entiendo nada tus cambios de humor.. hace un rato estabas muy contento por haber ganado tu combate..  
O. El Kendo me hace sentirme libre, igual que tu compañia.. -dijo levantandose un poco acercandose al rostro de Nino quien sintio el corazon acelerado por la cercania de Ohno, asentuando el color en sus mejillas tambien- tranquilo aun no estoy lo suficientemente tomando para hacerte algo.. -sonrio tomando la botella, la cual Nino habia dejado en el extremo contradio de Satoshi-  
N. Baka! -dijo molesto y tambien desilusionado aunque no lo reconociera- embriagate todo lo que quieras no me interesa! -se levanto inmediatamente caminando lejos de ahi haciendo a Ohno suspirar- baka.. baka.. baka.. ni quien quisiera sus besos, que me importa si se queda ahi solo.. emborrachandose por baka! ahi en ese obscuro parque.. -se cruzo de brazos, caminando pesadamente y con un puchero en su boca. Y pensando en todo aquello detuvo su marcha, regresando entonces silencioso, escondiendose tras un arbol para ver que hacia- entre mas sé.. menos le conozco.. -murmuro para si-  
O. Tooku ukanderu seiza no you ni shunkan o egaiteru.. Meguri meguri yuku seijaku ni toikaketa -siguio bebiendo tranquilo mientras seguia cantando una cancion que le gustaba- Tell me why? Take me faraway.. -dio un trago mas grande para despues sonreir- vas a quedarte ahi toda la noche?.. -volteo finalmente en direccion donde estaba Kazunari- no dijiste que te interesaba?  
N. Como sabias que estaba aqui?.. -se descubrio sin remedio, acercandose de nuevo-  
O. Sabia que volverias.. -le miro con ojos adormilados-  
N. Aqui el arrogante soy yo! asi que no digas tonterias que no lo sabias! -le reclamo frunsiendo en seño-  
O. Si lo sabia..  
N. Que no!  
O. Que si! y puedo probarlo.. -le reto con la mirada, sonriendo de lado-  
N. Mentira no puedes! -le miro igual pero serio-  
O. Mitte.. -tomo de a un lado suyo la mochila de Nino quien la vio sorprendido- touché~  
N. BAKA! -le arrebato esta queriendo irse pero Ohno no solto el otro extremo- damela.. sueltala.. -se jaloneo un poco viendo que Satoshi no levantaba la mirada pensando en que esta burlandose, riendose de el- ya damela!  
O. Nino.. no te vayas.. -solto finalmente la mochila pero solo para tomar a Kazunari del brazo jalandolo hacia el y abrazandolo con fuerza, queriendo soltarse de inmediato pero antes de poder hacerlo escucho unos sollozos-  
N. Que pasa Satoshi? que tienes? -se movio un poco quedando de frente a Ohno y viendo unas lagrimas correr por sus mejillas- te.. te sientes mal?.. te duele al.. -trato de preguntar pero fue acallado por un beso, un contacto que al principio fue un poco brusco por la sorpresa pero que despues fue mejorando, Nino sentia como Satoshi presionaba sus labios moviendose lento, tensandolo un poco cuando algo humedo los rozo abriendo la boca un poco intensificando el beso, separandose hasta que el aire ese les termino, aun asi se dieron un par de besos cortos- Ahora si estas lo suficientemente tomado? -le miro preocupado pero entonces vio como el otro sonrio levemente-  
O. Tu boca es mas embriagante que una botella de alcohol.. vamos te llevo a casa.. -tomo su mano y con la otra tomo sus cosas-  
N. Eso deberia decirte yo a ti.. -ladeo la cabeza dejandose llevar, por las poco iluminadas calles de Tokio- quien eres en realidad?.. -pregunto de repente-  
O. Pues veras que bueno que lo preguntas.. soy Ohno Satoshi, estudiante de Administracion en una de las escuelas mas prestigiosas del pais..  
N. Que manera de salirte por la tangente.. -nego parando cuando el otro lo hizo, arrinconandose en una pared cuando lo vio venir hacia el-  
O. Soy un simplemente un chico, a quien le gusta mucho tu compañia.. -beso su mejilla para seguir caminando dejando a Kazunari aun mas confundido-  
N. (Deberia de dejar de preguntar.. sino terminare desconociendolo) -penso negando hasta que pararon de nuevo- que pasa?..  
O. Llegamos.. -volteo sonriendole y señalando con la mano hacia un lado, haciendo que volteara Nino viendo su casa ahi-  
N. Como sabes donde vivo?.. -pregunto sorprendido-  
O. Yo se mas de lo que aparento.. -le miro de lado- Oyasumi Kazuchan.. -beso tiernamente los labios de Nino para despues marcharse-  
N. Es una persona bastante extraña.. y bipolar.. -bajo la cabeza como en derrota decidiendo entrar- y aun asi me gusta...  
  
Un par de cuadras adelante una limosina se detuvo justo cuando Ohno iba pasando, entrando en ella entonces, llevandolo a su casa, una enorme mansion digna de la familia Ohno la cual manejaba uno de los zaibatsus mas grandes en Japon. En cuanto entro en aquella fria casa cambio esa sonrisa dulce que le sacaba su "kohai" a una de seriedad, pasando de la estancia lo mas rapido que pudo pero un grito lo detuvo a media escalera.  
  
x. Donde demonios estabas?! tenias que haber estado temprano aqui! que no sabes tus obligaciones como mi primogenito! -hablo estricto el hombre haciendo que Satoshi aspirara hondo-  
O. Lo siento padre.. el torneo de kendo alargo su programa y..  
x. Te dije que eso era una estupidez! y te adverti que lo dejaras! solo te distrae de tus verdaderos deberes como heredero de los negocios familiares..  
O. Yo no pedi ser un Ohno! porque nunca me dejas hacer algo que en realidad me guste! -grito harto por escuchar siempre aquellas palabras de su padre, pero entonces recibio una fuerte bofetada, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo ahi mismo-  
x. Que lastima por que ese es tu destino y de mi cuenta corre que lo seguiras siendo.. -dijo el hombre subiendo el resto de las escaleras subiendo a su cuarto-  
O. Maldita sea.. -apreto los puños-  
y. Hijo.. -hablo con dulzura y preocupacion una mujer desde el pie de la escalera-  
O. Madre.. no se preocupe estoy bien.. -limpio sus lagrimas, levantandose le hizo una reverencia y se encerro en su recamara- quiero dejar de ser lo que soy.. quiero que todos dejen de hacerme carabanas.. hipocritas.. -recordo molesto a las personas que siempre oscilaban a su alrededor siempre por conveniencia, pero en eso recordo a Kazunari haciendole sonreir- bribon.. por que no puedo ser como tu.. -suspiro pensativo viendose al espejo-  
  
Largo fin de semana para ambos el cual les sirvio para meditar como se tratarian en adelante, Ohno no solo habia besado sino que practicamente confeso que le gustaba, aunque no era una forma usual lo hizo; Nino estaba nervioso, ese lunes en la mañana llego a la escuela ansioso entrando a clases a las cuales no puso nada de atencion queriendo ya ir a la practica, saliendo de la facultad de prisa cuando finalmente lo hizo.  
  
N. Que le voy a decir?... Hola Satoshi como estas?! -comenzo a practicar- eh? chotto ni siquiera nos hablamos por nuestro prime.. -recordo entonces algo parandose en seco- El me dijo Kazu cuando se despidio esa noche.. eso me da el derecho de decirle tambien Satoshichan.. -rio quedandose serio de nuevo- se oye tan mal.. -penso avergonzado entrando a los vestidores comenzo a cambiarse con un poco de torpeza-  
O. Hola Kazu.. -sonrio desde el umbral de la puerta-  
N. mm Ohnokun.. -asintio aun dandole la espalda-  
O. Ninomiya Kazunari es parte de tu personalidad pero conmigo no puedes hacerte el frio.. -se paro justo detras de el haciendo que el susodicho sintiera un escalofrio en su espalda-  
N. No entiendo.. -quizo seguir en su postura haciendo negar sonriendo a Ohno, quien giro sin decir nada, tomando su rostro lo beso-  
O. Sientes tantas cosas por mi que no puedes esconderlo.. -levanto una ceja asintiendo el mismo-  
N. Quien te dijo semejante tonteria? no eres tu el que siente cosas por mi? ah?.. -inflo un poco las mejillas pero entonces Ohno se volvio a acercar haciendo que Nino se pegara a los lockers-  
O. Mas de las que quisiera.. -susurro a su oido, sonrojando al otro chico, queriendo marcharse despues pero Kazu lo detuvo-  
N. Que somos Sa.. Satoshi?.. ni siquiera amigos eramos..  
O. Seremos lo que tu quieras que seamos.. solo no te alejes nunca de mi.. -termino por marcharse-  
N. Porque me tiene que gustar un chico tan raro.. -miro inexpresivo la puerta-  
  
En lo sucesivo ambos se conocieron mejor, Kazunari comenzo a platicarle de su familia, de la relacion que llevaba con ellos, del apoyo que le daban todos para que siguiera estudiando; Ohno tambien hablaba un poco de si mismo aunque no lo suficiente para que Ninomiya lo conociera totalmente, como el tema de sus padres del cual nunca queria hablar, haciendole pensar que habia un gran problema ahi quizas una de las razones por las cuales Ohno cambiaba de estado de animo repentinamente y era demasiado callado. Por otro lado disfrutaba estar juntos, Kazu se habia vuelto un completo consentido, en muchas ocasiones Satoshi le concedia el mas minimo capricho... fue asi como pasaron los meses llegando a mitad de año escolar.  
  
N. Toshi! Toshi! mitte mitte.. -le presento un cartel sobre un festival que se llevaria acabo en el barrio que vivia-  
O. mmm se ve interesante.. -miro mas de cerca el papel, algo que habia aprendido sin duda era convivir con la gente del status de Nino y le gustaba ese ambiente tan unido asi que siempre aprovechaba las oportunidad-  
N. Han incluido a mi padre para uno de los puestos de comida.. -sonrio viendo ahora el el papel- yo le ayudare..  
O. Definitivamente no me lo perdere..  
N. Claro que no tienes que probar mi especialidad, eso quieren que prepare.. -asintio convencido-  
O. Tu sabes cocinar? -le miro curioso-  
N. Quien crees que te ha preparando el obentou los ultimos cuatro meses -le miro haciendose el ofendido-  
O. Enserio?.. pense que era okasan.. -rasco su cabeza-  
N. Como puedes ser aveces tan despistado.. -nego en desaprobacion-  
O. No te enojes.. que te parece si vamos a que compres todo lo necesario para el festival.. -le señalo la fecha, la cual era en dos dias mas-  
N. Pero aun no tengo ahorrado lo suficiente.. -saco su cartera preocupado-  
O. No te preocupes por eso.. -lo tomo de la mano yendo a hacer las compras-  
*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*  
  
X. Señor ya esta listo su auto.. -anuncio una mujer viendo como Satoshi bajaba las escaleras, marchandose rapido cuando vio de reojo que se acercaba el Ohnosama-  
x. A donde crees que vas? esta tarde tendremos reunion con Sakurai.. -bufo el padre haciendo que su hijo rodara los ojos-  
O. Y yo te dije que no podia ir tengo un compromiso importante..  
x. Pero quien te crees para..  
O. El primogenito de Ichiro Ohno -contesto molesto azotando la puerta cuando salio-  
x. En que demonios anda tu hijo?.. -pregunto enojado a su esposa quien desvio la mirada nerviosa-  
y. No se.. tal vez si lo tratas con mas cariño.. -le miro clemente la mujer-  
x. No digas tonterias mujer.. -se marcho entonces a su estudio, ordenandole a su asistente que vigilara muy de cerca a su hijo-  
y. Satoshi.. -suspiro la mujer preocupada, recordando las platicas que habia tenido con su hijo-  
  
Ohno llego al festival paseando por aquella larga calle, sonriendo al ver a los niños con sus trajes tipicos, viendo los juegos tradicionales y oliendo esos platillos que preparaban en diferentes puestos; llegando despues de un rato donde estaba Kazunari quien junto con sus padres corrian de un lado a otro preparando la comida mientras que sus hermanos, dos chicos mas, atendia a los clientes que gustosos eligiaban la comida de la familia Ninomiya.  
  
z. Que va a ordenar?.. -pregunto un muchacho parecido a Kazu, viendo a Ohno espectante-  
O. La especialidad de la casa.. -dijo hablo fuerte llamando la atencion de Nino quien sonriente se acerco-  
N. No te preocupes yo lo atiendo! -dijo animoso, llevando a Satoshi a sentar en un banco apartado poniendo frente suyo un plato-  
O. Curry?.. -miro curioso y con un poco de gracia-  
N. El mejor curry con arroz que probaras en tu vida! -le dijo orgulloso, rompiendo un huevo y sirviendoselo tambien en el platillo- el ingrediente secreto.. -le dijo en bajito, haciendo a Ohno sonreir-  
O. Itadakimasu.. -junto sus manos para despues tomar la cuchara y comer con ganas-  
N. No comas tan rapido.. -comenzo a reir, siendo jalados despues por su madre quien le dijo lo feliz que se sentia de ver que la pareja de su hijo no era quisquilloso, dandole permiso entonces para decansar un rato y atender a Satoshi-  
O. Esta muy rico.. -continuo comiendo, mierando de reojo despues como Kazunari se sentaba a su lado, sintiendo entonces una mano en su trasero, haciendolo toser un poco- cuando es que llegaste a ser tan sin verguenza?..  
N. Siempre lo he sido.. y no te sorprendas porque lo sabias perfectamente.. -comenzo a reir acomodandose mejor, apoyandose en el hombro de Ohno-  
O. Esta realmente delicioso.. -termino de comer, viendo a 'sus suegros' que sonreian a todos- les gusta estar en eso no es cierto?..  
N. Nuestro sueño siempre fue tener un restaurant.. -suspiro soñador-  
O. Su? si es asi porque estudias quimica?.. -le miro curioso-  
N. Que tiene?.. mejor no? asi puedo saber todo lo que tienen los alimentos,.. sabes ayer asisti a una practica de los sempais hicieron jamon! un enorme pieza la metieron en ese tanque y estuvo en nada.. con gran color.. y tenia buen sabor tambien.. -describio emocionado haciendo sonreir melancolico a Ohno-  
O. (me gustaria tener uno tambien, un lindo sueño..) -penso egoista pero el beso de Nino lo trajo a la realidad-  
N. Quieres mas? -tomo el plato vacio haciendo asentir a Ohno, disfrutando de la noche sin saber que eran vigilados de lejos-  
*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*  
  
N. Libro, cuaderno, obentou.. llaves.. -enumeraba entretenido teniendo todo listo para irse a estudiar- Me voy! -grito como siempre saliendo de casa con una sonrisa cuando de repente un auto negro salio de una calle, pero antes de que pudiera esquivarlo fue tomado por la espalda, haciendo que entrara a fuerza a ese vehiculo- quien son ustedes, donde me lleva... mmm.. mmm.. -comenzo a retoserse, para escapar de esa situacion pero fue inutil, despues de dar un par de paratas fue practicamente amordazado, siendo llevado a un enorme edificio lo subieron hasta el ultimo piso, finalmente sentado en el sillon de una enorme sala-  
x. Salgan.. -les ordeno a sus hombres quienes liberaron a Nino antes de irse-  
N. Que pasa aqui?.. quien es usted.. -comenzo a sobar sus muñecas viendo como el viejo saco un papel de su saco y poniendolo en la mesa frente a este-  
x. Soy generoso con las personas que me sirven.. -dijo el hombre frio- eso es para ti y tu familia.. les alcanza bien..  
N. 450 millones.. -abrio grande los ojos al ver que era un cheque por esa cantidad, casi atragantandose con su saliva-  
x. Veo que nos entendemos.. -sonrio de lado al ver la expresion de Kazunari que no despegaba su mirada de la mesa-  
N. Claro que no..! -le hizo perder la sonrisa al otro- porque hace esto?  
x. Es obvio que mi hijo no tiene que relacionarse con personas como tu!  
N. Sere pobre pero..  
x. Arribistas! convenencieros! -le interrumpio haciendo molestar a Nino-  
N. Yo no soy nada de lo que usted dice!  
x. Por favor.. -comenzo a carcajearse- no me digas que tienes orgullo.. no quieres mas que aprovecharte del tonto de Satoshi.. pero a mi no me engañas muchachito, lo que buscan ustedes es posicion.. trepadores..  
N. Ahora veo porque nunca ha querido hablar de ustedes.. -le miro mas enojado aun-  
x. No te conviene ponerte en mi contra saldras perdiendo.. -le dijo en tono mas relajado-  
N. No me asustan sus amenazas.. -camino a al puerta- Satoshi y yo estaremos juntos hasta que nosotros lo decidamos, nos cuidamos y queremos el uno al otro.. -cerro la puerta huyendo practicamente de ahi, miedoso por las palabras de aquel hombre, no por el si no por Ohno y su familia ya que la escucho mencionar- Dios.. Dios... -murmuraba casi temblando no sabiendo ni como llego a la escuela- (Toshi es mas rico de lo que pense..)  
  
O. Nino donde andabas metido.. tengo horas esperandote! -comenzo a discutir desde que lo vio por el sendero a la facultad- Nino? que pasa?.. -se acerco a este preocupado viendo a Kazunari palido- Nino te hicieron algo? contesta! -lo movio un poco-  
N. Eh? Satoshi! -lo abrazo fuerte- perdoname..  
O. Que? porque?.. -lo separo un poco, viendolo con preocupacion-  
N. Tu.. papa.. -solo le basto eso a Ohno para sentir que la sangre le hervia y esa pasividad que siempre mostraba se volvia en una agresividad y coraje intensos-  
O. QUE HIZO CONTESTAME!! -lo sacudio mas fuerte-  
N. No.. sueltame.. -comenzo a llorar al verlo asi-  
O. DIMELO! -exigio de nuevo sin hacer caso a su ruego-  
N. Dinero.. me ofrecio dinero por dejarte..  
O. Maldito.. -le solto finalmente queriendo irse pero Kazurari fue tras el-  
N. Espera.. no.. -lo abrazo por la espalda- no acepte, no me importa.. no le hagas caso por favor..  
O. No lo conoces, no se dara por vencido.. siempre esta fastidiandome la existencia.. -mascullo enojado-  
N. Estamos juntos y eso es lo unico que debe interesarnos.. no es asi?.. -se le cruzo por enfrente, siendo abrazado por Ohno-  
  
Ambos salieron de la Universidad, yendo a un lugar tranquilo para que Kazunari se calmara; hablando finalmente de como era realmente la familia Ohno y lo que siempre habia soportado por su padre, algo que no alentaba en nada a Nino..  
  
O. Te llevare a tu casa..  
N. Iie.. mejor ve a la tuya.. no quiero crearte mas problemas, no por ahora.. -trato de sonreirle, sacando una mueca en Ohno-  
O. Esta bien.. -murmuro desganado, pidiendo un taxi dejo a Kazu cerca de su casa, marchando el a la suya cuando sono su movil justo en la entrada de la casa- Moshi mo.. -cayo al escuchar llorar a alguien del otro lado del telefono- Nino?..  
N. Satoshi.. porque..  
O. Nino que paso?! -pregunto alarmado pero de pronto escucho como se cortaba la llamada, entrando a la casa mas que furioso fue hasta la biblioteca- QUE DEMONIOS LE HICISTE A NINOMIYA!  
x. ESTA ES MI CASA Y SOY TU PADRE ASI QUE NO TIENES PORQUE GRITARME MUCHACHO ESTUPIDO! -grito tambien el hombre-  
O. CONTESTA LO QUE TE PREGUNTE! -golpeo el escritorio-  
x. Estaba advertido.. -le miro a los ojos-  
O. Te vas a arrepentir se le haz tocado un solo cabello!.. -dijo entre dientes saliendo de ese cuarto rumbo a la salida, cuando dos hombre se colocaron en la entrada- QUITENSE! AHORA!! - les grito furioso pero estos no se movieron, tomandolo cada uno de los brazos- LES ORDENO QUE ME SUELTEN!  
x. Las ordenes las doy yo! y ya te dije que tienes obligaciones que cumplir como hijo mio que eres, y ese muchachillo debe quedar fuera de tu vida si no quieres que le pase algo peor.. -le amenazo tambien con el dedo-  
O. NO TE ATREVAS.. SUELTENME! -seguia forcejeando aun cuando esos dos hombres grandes arrastraban a Ohno a un cuarto-  
x. Obedece y no hagas que piense en otra persona para que se haga cargo de mis negocios..  
O. LO DUDO! SOLO TIENES UN HIJO Y ESE POR DESGRACIA SOY YO!! ASI QUE DILES QUE ME SUELTEN!, DEJENME IR! -continuaba gritando aun cuando fue encerrado-  
x. De aqui no sale o me la pagaran con su vida entendienron?.. -les dijo Ichiro regresando a su estudio-  
y. Satoshi.. -toco su cabeza la mujer siendo testigo de todo lo que paso, escuchando aun angustiada a su hijo gritar desesperado que tenia que ir con Kazunari, ordenando entonces que prepararan un auto, salio a escondidas de su esposo, llegando a la casa de los Ninomiya, quedandse absorta, al verlos afuera llorando en la calle, y la madre de esta casi en shock.  
  
z. Que hicismos?.. quien pudo haberlo hecho.. porque?! -lloraba la señora en el hombro de su esposo, quien con Nino volteaba a su casa de madera, o lo que quedaba de ella ya que estaba hecha pedazos-  
t. En verdad lo siento.. a nosotros la constructora nos ordeno derrumbar este lote.. dijeron que estaba vacio.. -murmuro un hombre apenado a la familia-  
N. Porque.. -tapo su rostro llorando mas que por tristeza por coraje e impotencia de saber quien habia sido y no poder hacer nada-  
y. Ninomiya Kazunari san?.. -le llamo la mujer limpiando sus lagrimas-  
N. Quien es usted?.. -se acerco rapidamente a aquella mujer elegante-  
y. Yo.. soy la madre de Satoshi.. -dijo aflijida haciendo que Nino apretara los puños-  
N. Vino a serciorarse de que hicieran bien el trabajo?"" vealo entonces! han destrozado a mi familia!! -grito molesto haciendo negar llorando a la señora-  
y. Iiie.. no.. vine a eso.. vengo en nombre de mi hijo.. yo se que con toda el alma hubiera querido estar contigo en este momento.. -bajo la mirada-  
N. Que hicieron con Satoshi?.. -reclamo-  
y. Su padre lo tiene encerrado.. dejenme ayudarles.. por favor..  
N. No! nos han hecho mucho daño.. pero sobre todo a su propio hijo..  
y. Onegai.. no tienen a donde ir, el orgullo aqui no cabe hijo.. -miro hacia atras de Nino, quien volteo tambien viendo a su familia- hazlo por ellos y por mi Satoshi..  
N. Como puedo confiar en usted si su esposo mando hacernos daño.. -le miro desconfiado aun-  
y. Yo no soy Ichiro y lo hago por que eres la persona que mi hijo considera la mas especial de mundo.. -sonrio un poco la mujer haciendo apenar a Kazu-  
  
Despues de todo Ninomiya acepto la ayuda; la familia entera se mudo a un departamente mucho mas como de lo que llegaria a ser aquella casita de madera, siendo protegidos tambien para que Ohnosama no les hiciera de nuevo daño; Kazunari seguia yendo a la escuela pero desde entonces no habia visto a Satoshi, su padre aun lo tenia encerrado con la amenza de no salir hasta que hiciera lo que el le pidiera. Se sentian preocupado y ansioso por saber de el; mientras que Ohno se sentia igual o peor; aunque un poco mas tranquilo de saber que su madre les protegia de algun modo. Un dia, Nino marcho caminando a su nueva cada, pasando por un templo, fue hasta el comenzando a rezar moviendo el cascabel efusivo.  
  
N. Quiero verlo! onegai! Quiero verlo! -junto de nuevo sus manos orando, cuando de pronto sintio unos brazos envolverlo, abrazandolo fuerte por la espalda, comenzando a llorar de la emocion- dime que eres tu..  
O. Acaso querias ver a alguien mas?.. -sonrio tontamente como solia hacerlo-  
N. No.. queria verte a ti.. a mi Toshi.. -giro para abrazarle tambien hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de Ohno-  
O. Kazuchan.. -busco su boca comenzado un beso necesitado, intenso, con esas ganas de sentir a la persona amada-  
N. Estas aqui.. estas de nuevo conmigo.. -se volvio a abrazar de el-  
O. Sera por muy poco tiempo en realidad.. -acaricio el rostro de Nino, quien no comprendia bien- me escape.. no quiero que te haga mas daño.. no lo soportaria..  
N. Escapemos.. hagamos algo.. pero no me dejes.. -le pidio dolido-  
O. No.. por mas que lo quiera no puedo.. no solo es el.. es tu futuro, tu carrera, el sueño que tienes.. debes hacerlo realidad! -le dijo sonriendole tiernamente, haciendo que Nino con cada palabra le doliera el corazon-  
N. No digas eso! yo solo quiero que estemos juntos! -quizo ser autoritario pero Ohno se nego a seguir el juego-  
O. Un dia regresare por ti.. cuando nada ni nadie pueda interponerse, seremos felices.. -le prometio con lagrimas en los ojos tambien al darse cuenta que por mas bonitas palabras le dijera nada podria hacer ese momento menos doloroso- solo no me olvides si?..  
N. Iie nunca.. te llevas mi corazon.. -hizo un puchero bajando la cabeza apenado-  
O. Y tu te quedas con el mio.. -le susurro al oido besando por ultima vez los labios de Nino, para separarse bruscamente, solo de esa forma podia alejarse de los brazos de Nino-  
N. A donde iras..?! -comenzo a seguirle, no aceptando la partida-  
O. Me he enterado de que tengo un hermano.. ire a buscarlo; tambien buscare un camino.. mi propio sueño..  
N. En esa busqueda no olvides el camino de regreso.. oiste! -mordio sus labios, nublandosele la vista por las lagrimas, viendo como Ohno subia a un auto que comenzaba a alejarse- Toshi..  
O. KAZU!! TE AMO!! -grito con todas sus fuerzas cuando se asomo por la ventanilla, agitando su mano en despedida-  
N. Te Amo tambien baka.. -movio la mano igual, llorando por que no se lo dijo sino hasta en ese momento-  
  
Pasaron dias, semanas, meses y años.. Kazunari habia terminado la Universidad y habia conseguido tambien un trabajo en una compañia de alimentos; alternando esta con algo de trabajo que hacia en el pequeño restaurant de sus padres, el cual fue levantado principalmente por el apoyo de la madre de Ohno; encostraste él padre lo habia dejado en paz finalmente, sobre todo cuando supo que no habia comunicacion entre ellos...  
Algunas veces Ninomiya recibia postales de Ohno, molestandose por en ellas solo eran escritos un par de lineas a lo muchos, pero aun asi conforme de saber que estaba bien era lo unico que le hacia mantener una esperanza de que regresaria por el asi como lo habia prometido, aunque siendo sincero consigo mismo habia muchos otros momentos en que pensaba en que jamas volveria a verlo...  
*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*  
  
z. Hoy no iras a trabajar?.. -pregunto curioso el hermano mayor de Kazu, golpeandolo con una almohada-  
N. No.. dejame en paz!.. -reclamo quitandole ese objeto para a comodarse de nuevo entre las sabanas-  
z. Papa dice que bajes entonces a ayudarle.. -le informo saliendo de su cuarto.. asi que minutos despues Nino se levanto, arreglandose un poco bajo al restaurant el cual estaba en la plata baja, saluando a unos cocineros y a su padre, desayuno tranquilo revisando la correspondencia, sonriendo al ver una postal de Ohno-  
N. San Francisco?.. -leyo al frente viendo un enorme puente- "Aqui hay un rico restaurant Japones, me recordo a Tokio; anota este lugar, es digno de visitar nuevamente".. baka.. -mascullo llevando otra cucharada de arroz - deberias de venir por mi.. eso es lo que debes hacer.. -frunsio el seño, terminando de comer, yendo a colocar la postal junto a las otras-  
z. Ahora donde esta?.. -pregunto su hermano viendo como pegaba el papel en aquella pared-  
N. Sigue en Estados Unidos.. -murmuro metiendose a la cocina- Yosh! que vamos a preparar -sonrio tomando las cosas para preparar el menu, sabiendo todos que haria, pues siempre era lo mismo cuando recibia correspondencia de Ohno- Curry con Arroz..  
  
Cerca del medio dia, el tintineo de la campana de la entrada no dejaba de sonar, y en una de esas, entro un chico con un traje fino sentandose en un rincon, siendo atendido por la cuñada de Nino; quien pidio un gran plato de Curry, comiendo con tranquilidad viendo pasar a todas las personas, sonriendo nostalgico; al terminar pago a la chica quien vio el billete y una tarjeta ahi, escuchando las instrucciones del desconocido lo vio partir.  
  
x. Cuñado!.. Kazunari..! -entro corriendo a la cocina aun con la bandeja en la mano-  
N. Que pasa?..  
x. Un hombre muy raro.. pago esto por el curry.. -le enseño el dinero que era cuatro veces lo que valia el platillo-  
N. Felicidades por la venta.. -nego riendo burlon-  
x. mm -hizo una mueca- y dejo esto para ti.. -le extendio la tarjeta- dijo que era el curry con arroz mas rico que habia probrado y que despues de tanto tiempo no habia cambiado en nada su sabor..  
N. Que?... -tomo el papelillo con curiosidad, despues de aquellas palabras, viendo el nombre de un lugar y direccion impresos ahi, dandole la vuelta a la tarjeta abrio los ojos sorprendido- Quien te dio esto?! donde esta?! -salio corriendo viendo en todas las mesas-  
x. Ya se fue.. -señalo la puerta asustada por la reaccion de Kazu-  
N. Porque lo dejaste ir!! -grito molesto saliendo a la calle volteando a ambos lados de la ascera.. vio a lo mejos a un chico de pelo negro subir a un auto- Toshi?.. -corrio en vano a la avenida, aquel auto se habia ido- En verdad eras tu Satoshi?..  
x. Oii Kazu que pasa?..porque.. -quizo preguntar pero de repente recibio el delantal que se quito el otro-  
N. Despues regreso.. si preguntan mis padres por mi diles que tuve que salir urgentemente!! -levanto la mano para detener un taxi, entrando en el marcho rapidamente-  
x. Pero que paso aqui.. -miro la prenda en sus manos, regresando al restaurant-  
  
Kazunari le pidio al conductor le llevara a la direccion que traia la tarjeta; preguntandose porque habia actuado asi Ohno, viendo por enesima vez ese nombre en el papel, llegando poco despues, ahi bajo viendo el gran lugar; sintiendo que el corazon saldria de los nervios...  
  
N. Akai Ito.. -leyo el titulo en grande, arriba de la puerta y despues en las ventanas- que es esto?.. -respiro hondo y entro a aquel lugar, viendolo vacio, como si aun estuviera en remodelacion- debo de estar volviendome loco.. tanto quiero verlo.. -cubrio sus ojos frotandolos un poco cuando sintio alguien tras de el estremeciendose-  
O. Yo senti lo mismo.. por eso tome el camino de regreso.. -dijo al oido de Nino, quien giro rapidamente sorprendido al escuchar esa voz, quedandose sin habla- recorde perfectamente como regresar a ti.. Kazuchan.. -sonrio ampliamente haciendo lo mismo el chico frente a el, llorando cuando vio unas lagrimas recorrer sus mejillas- Tadaima.. -dijo de manera tierna recibiendo el cuerpo de Nino, quien le abrazo con fuerza-  
N. Satoshi.. Okaeri..  
  
FIN~


End file.
